


Red Bottoms

by Aspidities



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Absolute Trash, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Daddy Kink, Daddy/Princess kink, F/F, Filth, I’m sorry, Princess Plug, Smut, not that sorry, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 22:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12375036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: I just woke up this morning and decided ‘You know what I want to see? That Lena Luthor girl bent over with a princess plug in her ass.’And then I wrote it because I’m genetic marvel of shamelessness and I showed that product to you, the readers, because I have to spread my sickness around. This is filth, fyi.





	Red Bottoms

**Author's Note:**

> Before any of you ask, no I don’t watch Supergirl and it’s going to become embarrassingly obvious if I try to expand this story. I’m one of those trash people that only absorbs other fandoms through fic and YouTube compilation videos and I PROBABLY WON’T write any more because that would take time and effort away from my busy schedule of lesbian- lusting after other fictional characters and we can’t have that. 
> 
> The only thing I know about Supercorp, essentially, is that they’re a lot like Korra and Asami from Legend of Korra, and I can definitely write them (*points and coughs at other work*) so tell me if I’m totally wrong on that dynamic but I decided I was going with it and I did it, it’s done.

Lena Luthor likes wearing red-bottomed Louboutins that terminate abruptly in 6” of good stabbing stiletto heel, especially to meetings with men in solid staid suits, electrifying the room with her femininity and her outshining presence. She feels similarly about a searing bright blouse, with her breasts barely restrained like sleek racehorses. She likes wearing high-quality, no-polyester-blend-here pencil skirts in arresting black or charcoal, and the outline of her thighs and ass in that tight, tight, tight material is like sin on ice cream...but her face is all business. She’s into a severe look, with a red-outlined lip, dark like sex and money, and a smoky brow that’ll raise like a snake if you give her a reason, so most don’t give her a reason. Lena likes to be intimidating. Lena likes to look bossy.

Another thing that Lena likes, well, _loves_ , actually, is when Supergirl rolls that tight skirt up past her thigh highs and helps her prepare for her busy day of CatCo meetings by sliding a well-lubed metal plug into her ass.

She grips the desk but it doesn’t help the noises stop issuing from her lips. “Oh God, oh God, oh _God_.” She chants and grinds back against that incredible stretching, that pressure that sends racing thrills through her spine, but the blonde-haired god to whom she prays is just toying with her, just slipping it in for a moment and pulling it out again, not letting her ass relax around it. It’s amazing, it’s agonizing, and it’s no less than what she deserves, what she _needs_. She squirms helplessly on her heels, her own scent thick in her nose as her thighs drip her embarrassing excesses of arousal down onto her stockings.

“I know how much you like this, Princess.” The voice is growling behind her, and it’s not a savior of men, not a blue and red beacon of hope. It’s a wild, unrestrained thing that has the strength to rip her apart, to throw her body from the top of the tower if it wanted to do so, and she is a plaything being called a princess, a toy given a crown. There is so much in her surrender that is owned and possessing her that to be called such a title is absurd, almost as absurd as the bright red little jewel at the end of the plug, red to match her heels and her eyeshadow, though ( _please God_ , she thinks, in between moans) hopefully no one else will see her coordination.

But the voice, hot at her neck while she holds her legs open, shamefully wide, is not absurd, not silly, and not playful. The voice is her salvation and her savage ruler, and she submits to it, bowing her head. “Yes, yes, I like it.”

  
The harshest slap yet rains down on her upraised ass and she pelts out a cry, biting her lip against a larger noise and eyes welling against both the painful sting and the pleasurable stretch as it jars the toy, half-inside her. “Yes what?” Supergirl commands, and she’s not going to ask twice; they’ve already established that.

“Yes, Daddy!” Lena quakes out, clenching at the desk as she hangs her head, broken by the dirty things she’s reduced to when she’s like this, and how much she loves it, loves the breaking. “Please,” she gasps, hips rotating back without her consent, “just….please, put it all the way in, Daddy.”

She could almost feel the lips curling up in that smile, that victorious and cruel smile. Not a hero’s smile, but then again, _she_ was supposed to be her own hero, wasn’t she? Not right now, right now she was a mewling little cat in heat waiting in anticipating as those wicked fingers curled around the base of the toy and gave another lazy thrust, drawing it back almost to the pointed tip so that her ass felt empty before she returned the pressure, letting it sink in just a little. Lube made the noises of her fingers and the metal plug almost obscene, and Lena had to bite her lip again to keep from pulling her hand down to rub her clit into orgasm. She was so close, so _fucking_ close….but that wouldn’t be allowed, and would, in fact, be very frowned upon indeed. When you’re having some kind of sexual power play affair with a superhero, they can fly off and leave you frustrated at a moment’s notice; she’d learned this to her detriment once before and didn’t care to have the lesson repeated. Whatever they were, whatever they were doing, it was at Supergirl’s will, and Lena was captivated by that lust, held sway by objective desire. So she waited, submissive and still, for acquiescence or denial.

“You know what’ll happen if I do that, don’t you?” The caped heroine was almost purring, catlike and slow, and she knew what that smile looked like behind her and it made her shudder even more. “You’re such a good, dirty little slut for me that you’re going to cum as soon as I slide this toy into your ass, aren’t you Princess?”

The question was accompanied by another delicious stretch, and she couldn’t help but imagine the red jewel burning against the side of her godlike lover’s palm, and what it would look like when it was seated fully between her cheeks, glowing with her secret shame. Lena Luthor loves to get rammed in the ass. She could just imagine the indignities around the office if that ever got out, but still…the fact that it was shameful only aided in her ardor, inflamed it, even. She wanted Supergirl to put the bejeweled toy all the way inside, and she _would_ cum like a slut at the stretch, and spend all day with her lingering wetness clinging to her thighs and her ass full of her Daddy’s toy.

“Please can I cum, Daddy?” She wiggled desperately as the toy began to sink further, feeling her pussy pulse around nothing and her clit crying out for the slightest bit of attention. The edge of the desk was rough, but it was better than nothing, and she rubbed eagerly against it until she was brusquely lifted and the hand that wasn’t occupied slipping the plug into her ass came to slide against her clit. “Please oh please oh _pleeeease....!”_

“Yes.” The words burned in her ear as the fingers found her clit in a pinching, almost-painful hold, wrenching a gasp from her red mouth as her heels raised in response. “Cum for me, little slut.”

As she ground out the words, Supergirl’s strong fingers finally pushed the jewel in place, and Lena’s tight little anal ring snapped shut around the base of the metal, with the red stone sitting pretty above her weeping pussy. The stretch burned and salved all in one, and Lena cried out, lifting her head as she convulsed, arching onto the table and against the plug all in one, feeling herself flutter and pulse around the object inside of her, body adjusting to the cold metal.

  
“Fuck, fuck, shit fuck!” Her climax rushed up with the brief pain, and overwhelmed it, and she screamed out a string of swear words as her legs shook and she gushed her sweetness all over Supergirl’s impossibly strong hands and wrists and the desk, saturating everything in the scent of her orgasm. Her heels kicked against the desk like an unruly horse and she was trapped, pinned by the weight of her superhuman lover and the intensity of the plug inside her.

“Good girl, you’re such a good girl for me.” The hot words against her ear soothed, and the strong fingers left her clit to help steady her with a grip on her thigh, smearing more of her cum around the edge of the lace of her stockings “Take it, take it nice and deep for Daddy, and wear it all day so I know your ass will be ready for me tonight.”

“Yes, Daddy.” She gasped out breathless as aftershocks crashed over her in riptide waves, dragging her below. She gulped and whined again as she squeezed her muscles inadvertently around the base of the jewel. “I’ll…I’ll do whatever you want.”

“Damn right you will.” The superhuman’s weight left her, and a hand smacked her raised ass fondly. “That’s my good Princess, looking so pretty with that jewel in her ass.” Almost gently, she helped Lena’s shaky fingers uncurl from the desk and turned her around, rolling and smoothing out her skirt as she did so. Supergirl handed her a Kleenex box and a small disposable WetWipe, both with a flourish and a grin. “Better clean up before that early meeting. You know Kara Danvers is coming to see you.”

Lena smiled at the mention of her best friend and accepted the tissues, wincing slightly as she began to tenderly dab at her sensitive areas, collecting as much of the mess as she could, although it was a miracle it hadn’t stained her skirt. Supergirl’s eyes watched her, hungrily, making her blush, until the process was done with and the wipe and tissues crumbled in her wastebasket. The heroine grinned, stepping to her and pressed a kiss to her lips that left her just as wet as she had been only seconds before, rendering the clean up essentially worthless, but the new CEO of CatCo didn’t care. Supergirl could kiss her in front of a crowd of investors and she’d just have a dopey smile on her face, but of course, that wasn’t the nature of their little ‘arrangement’. Still, those kisses always left her wondering….what would it be like to be the super heroine’s girlfriend instead of just her fuck toy. Far more often, however, she thought about being a certain young bespectacled reporter’s girlfriend, and what it would be like if she could have both the savage sexuality and the sweetness in one perfect, impossible human.

Banishing those thoughts that threatened the casual nature of her current pleasures, Lena shook her head, pretending to adjust her impeccable black bun. “So, “ she cleared her throat, improbably nervous even after what they’d just done. “Um, see you tonight?”

“See you tonight.” Supergirl confirmed, and slapped her round, be-skirted ass again, enough that the plug moved inside her and she jumped. The blonde grinned wolfishly and took off, swooping out of the balcony doors and out into the early morning sunshine of the day, illuminating her radiance.

Lena was left staring longingly after her for a stupid amount of time until her secretary buzzed in with the news that Kara had arrived for her first day of work. She turned to the door, arranging her face in her best ‘hey I’m not in love with you or fucking Supergirl because she reminds me of you’ smile and was gratified to see Kara was holding coffee, smiling back at her. She accepted a cup, bringing it to her lips as Kara greeted her warmly.

“Hey, good morning, boss!” The blond chirped at her. “I brought you coffee, but did you by chance already eat breakfast? You’re looking kind of… _full_.”

And that damn smile was so knowing and so familiar that Lena nearly spat coffee all over her desk.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) for more nonsense and wlw trash


End file.
